Letting The Cables Sleep
by Pretty Crimson Eyes
Summary: Rei has pulled a scam which unfortunately had more fatal consequences than he'd ever imagined... kaixrei - one-shot


This could easily have become the epilogue of Without You I'm Nothing, but it's not…! If some things in this fic aren't clear enough or understandable at all don't hesitate to ask and by the way…

**I do not own Beyblade _or_ anything else for that matter!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Letting The Cables Sleep

Bright lights in many different colors lit up almost every single street in the city. Huge department stores, hundreds of restaurants and small shops were still open, but soon they would slowly begin to close for the night and thousands of glowing electric signs would be turned off. A great amount of pedestrians was still filling the streets and polluting the air with blabber; the latest gossip. The heavy traffic was creating chaos practically in every crossroads and it definitely wasn't going to reduce – at least not within the next couple of hours.

In the middle of it all a young neko-jin was making his way through the uncountable crowds of people rushing to get to…well, where ever they were going. He was in no hurry. There was no where he had to be at exactly that time, there was nothing he had to do within a fixed number of hours and there was no one he had to meet anywhere under certain circumstances ever again. His face was lowered, so no one would recognize him or notice the empty and almost zombie-like look in his eyes and think he was on crack or something.

He didn't know for how long he had been walking or where he was actually going, but he had noticed one thing though; he was going in the opposite direction of all the noise and the bright lights. When he got to a more quiet and more peaceful part of the city he shut out his surroundings which had been impossible to do down town, because his sharp hearing catching every single noise had made him unable to concentrate on doing it. He made a left turn and was now walking down an alley which led to a neighborhood exclusively consisting of old, empty houses and apartments.

After wandering around in the dark, in the pain, he slowed down and eventually stopped. Tears were starting to fill his eyes and a quiet whisper came from his lips.

"It's my fault."

He fell to his knees and let his tears run freely. He still didn't understand. Everything felt so unreal, but yet he remembered every word, every thought and every feeling perfectly, as if it had happened just minutes ago. His body was shaking in frustration and after a few seconds he blinked, jumped up and began to run as fast as he could.

Where had that sudden urge of running come from? Was he running away in the words' more literal meaning again? He had never seemed to get in the place that he belonged. At least not until that fateful day when they had become a team for real. He wouldn't trade any of them for the world, especially not _him_; the one who had once told him trying to make it up again after their first _real_ argument, that silence was not the way and that they should talk about it instead. He remembered how surprised and kind of shocked he had been to hear _that_ come out between the lips of the one who said the least and mostly avoided any kind of conversation with anyone. But now when things had changed he wasn't so sure anymore if this really was where he belonged?

He began to pick up speed and all of a sudden more memories appeared in his head. All included one particular person whether they were good or bad. He could hear the voice of that person telling him to comfort him, that whatever he said it was alright and whatever he did it was all good. But how _could_ it be? Not now, not ever. Why did he have to leave him?

His face was soaked when he reached the city boundary. He didn't want to lose the time they had had together and nor the time to come, but yet it had all been taken away from him; he _did_ lose it. What was wrong with him? How could he have let it happen? The sad surroundings had now been replaced with very familiar ones and suddenly he knew where he was going.

When he reached the top of a tall, green hill he collapsed in exhaustion. After catching his breath he got up and glanced down at the calm, shining sea that he had a clear view to from where he was standing. The surface of the sea was like a window to the past. He saw every meeting, every ecstatic kiss, _everything_ that had taken place exactly where he was now. An image of someone who used to be with him appeared in the sea, but it was somehow on a decline.

He sat down and sighed. He straight ahead and watched the lights of the city go down. He never intended to create such mess. It was only supposed to prove that he truly was loved and couldn't be gone without. He remembered how weak and fragile his usually strong and fearless captain had looked when the others had helped him inside and onto a bed. His condition hadn't exactly been perfect, but as the stubborn personality he was he had held on till he had got to the point where he eventually had had to let go. He heard himself tell his then vulnerable captain short before he closed his eyes something about if heaven was on the way he'd still be there with him. And everything was going to be alright. The last part had been more like a question than a statement, but he had been given a comforting smile anyway.

Since that night he had been living a hell, living _his _ghost, but why wasn't he allowed to live his _end_? He had tried to catch the same damn sickness several nights in a row now, but because of the weather it hadn't happened. He hadn't eaten or spoken much to anyone lately, cause what was the use? The one person he had ever loved fully was gone; his best friend, his love, his _life_. All gone because of a stupid scam; because of him. Tears were piling up in his eyes again and then he broke down.

"I'm so sorry! It was my fault! So sorry…! I never meant to…" His voice drowned in crying.

--------------------------------------------

After lying in the damp grass –for how long he didn't know - he began to feel cold. He'd eventually stopped crying when he'd started to calm down. He got up, sniffled and let himself be overwhelmed for the last time by the incredible view. Then he left.

When he got to the abandoned neighborhood he could sense that the sun was coming up soon, but it was still dark though. Once again he had no idea of where he was going. He suddenly didn't remember seeing the old, empty houses and apartments before; not even reading the text on the signs helped. He was a stranger in the town. A stranger just wandering around in the streets of an unfamiliar city. The only thing he knew was that he was starting to feel weak and more and more cold. And somehow he kept hearing a particular sentence over and over in his head. He knew what it meant, but not where it had its origin. And _that_ didn't really matter, cause he knew that everything was going to be alright, "if heaven is on the way…"


End file.
